Desassociação
Desassociação é definida como "uma ação tomada por uma Comissão Judicativa congregacional contra transgressores impenitentes." (Prestai Atenção a Vós Mesmos e a Todo o Rebanho, 1991, pág. 45) É a medida disciplinar mais severa aplicada por uma Comissão Judicativa congregacional, às Testemunhas batizadas que se envolvem em erros sérios e não manifestem genuíno arrependimento. Os que se dissociaram independente do motivo, "rejeitarem a fé e as crenças das Testemunhas de Jeová", devem ser encarados e tratados apropriadamente como aqueles que foram desassociados por causa duma transgressão." (A Sentinela de 15/12/1981, pág. 19 - Como encarar a Desassociação) Os publicadores de congregação não batizados que comentam erros sérios estão também sujeitos a ação judicativa, mas não são formalmente desasociados. Acatar o tratamento dispensado ao desassociado e dissociados conforme explicado nas publicações da Sociedade da Torre de Vigia, é encarado como demonstração de lealdade a Jeová Deus e a Sua organização. Não fazendo é rebeldia. (Carta da Sociedade dos EUA de 20/2/1991; artigo "Imitemos a Misericórdia de Deus" na A Sentinela de 15/4/1991; Nosso Ministério do Reino de 9/2002, pág. 2) "Não devemos desperceber dois dos principais motivos da desassociação do transgressor. Um é fazê-lo cair em si, se possível. O outro é proteger a congregação contra a sua má influência". (A Sentinela de 1/12/1977, pág. 731) Desrespeito persistente à instrução da Bíblia de 'cessar de manter convivência' com tal pessoa pode levar à desassociação. ((A Sentinela de 1/10/1955, pág. 607, em inglês; Nosso Ministério do Reino de 3/1971, pág. 2) "Os ex-amigos e os parentes talvez esperem que um desassociado retorne; todavia, por respeito à ordem em I Coríntios 5:11, eles não se associam com uma pessoa expulsa. Eles deixam a cargo dos pastores designados [ dese 1991, anualmente dois anciãos designados pelo Corpo de Anciãos ] tomarem a iniciativa de ver se tal pessoa está interessada em retornar." (A Sentinela de 15/4/1991, pág. 22) "Se um publicador se recusa a fazer isto e ignora a proibição de se associar com o desassociado, esse publicador está a rebelar-se contra a congregação de Jeová, e "rebelião é o pecado de bruxaria, e teimosia é como idolatria e terafins." Ele deve ser fortemente admoestado, ficando impressionado com os fatos de quee que pelo seu modo de proceder ele está a separar-se da congregação para estar com o malfeitor. Se, depois de suficientes avisos, o publicador persistir em se associar com a pessoa desassociada, em vez de se alinhar com a organização de Jeová, ele também deve ser desassociado." * Veja também Comissão Judicativa congregacional, Comissão de Apelação, Readmissão, Pecado e Apostasia. Desassociação - Suas origens A prática da desassociação - excomunhão e oscratização - existia na primitiva Igreja Cristã. Em 1904, Charles Russell, escreveu referindo-se ao pecador não arrependido: "A Igreja deve privar dele sua associação e todo e qualquer sinal ou manifestação de fraternidade." (A Nova Criação, Vol. 6 da série Estudos das Escrituras, 1904, pág. 290, em inglês) "A disciplina da igreja consistia no poder de privar homens de todos os benefícios e privilégios do batismo, por expulsá-los da sociedade e da comunhão da Igreja, e todos se esquivavam deles e os evitavam na conversação comum, em parte para confirmar as censuras e os procedimentos da igreja contra eles, em parte para envergonhá-los e em parte para se prevenirem contra o perigo do contágio. ... Ninguém devia receber os excomungados no seu lar, nem comer à mesma mesa com eles, não se devia conversar com eles de modo familiar, enquanto vivessem, nem se deviam realizar exéquias por eles quando mortos. Essas orientações baseavam-se no modelo daquelas regras dos apóstolos, que proibia aos cristãos dar qualquer contemplação a infratores notórios." (The Antiquities of the Christian Church, Joseph Blugham, pág. 880-91; citação da A Sentinela de 15/9/1993, pág. 5) Modelo atual das ações judicativas Modelo atual das ações judicativas foi criado para que a Sociedade Torre de Vigia de Bíblias e Tratados (dos EUA) não possa ser processada em caso de erro. Em 1939, Joseph Rutherford usou as pág. 316-7 da revista A Sentinela de 15/10/1939 para caluniar publicamente Olin Moyle. (Apocalipse Adiado, Prof. James Penton, pág. 81) Moyle processou judicialmente a Diretoria da Sociedade Torre de Vigia (dos EUA) por difamação e recebeu USD$ 15 000, além das custas judiciais, dois anos depois da morte de Rutherford. Aqui estão as referências do caso nos tribunais. * Moyle vs. Rutherford et al., 261 App. Div. 968; 26 N.Y.S. 2d 860; * Moyle vs. Franz et al., 267 App. Div. 423; 46 N.Y.S. 2d 667; * Moyle vs. Franz et al., 47 N.Y.S. 484. Na época, a Diretoria da Sociedade era formada por: Frederick Franz, Nathan Knorr, Grant Suiter, Thomas Sullivan, W. P. Heath, W. H. Reimer, William Van Amburgh, M. Goux, C. A. Wise, Charles Woodworth e Joseph Rutherford (Presidente). Consequências da Desassociação "Precisamos manter claramente destacado o fato de que não poder o desassociado gozar da companhia dos seus parentes cristãos não é culpa destes, como se o negligenciassem. Eles agem segundo ... os princípios de Deus. O próprio desassociado é responsável pela sua situação; ele mesmo a causou. Que a responsabilidade recaia sobre aquele a quem cabe! ... os cristãos fiéis têm a obrigação de manter de pé a ação de desassociação por evitarem a associação com o desassociado. Se este for parente que não mora na mesma casa, procurarão não ter associação nenhuma com ele. (A Sentinela de 15/1/1971, na pág. 63 - Perguntas dos Leitores) Existe o conceito de que os tribunais ou o Estado não pode se envolver em assuntos disciplinares das igrejas. (Art.º 22 e 23 da Lei n.º 16/2001, de 22 de Junho) As igrejas e demais comunidades religiosas são livres na sua organização, podendo dispor com autonomia sobre: formação, a composição, a competência e o funcionamento dos seus órgãos ... e os direitos e deveres religiosos dos crentes, sem prejuízo da liberdade religiosa destes. São livres no exercício das suas funções e do culto, sem interferência do Estado ou de terceiros. Alguns desassociados - por diversas motivações - têm movido ações judiciais por terem sido alegadamente vítimas de injustiças por parte de algumas Comissões Judicativas congregacionais. No caso de existir errros de condução do processo judicativo, o reclamante pode recorrer da decisão de dessassociar perante uma Comissão de Apelação. Por outro lado, extremamente difícil tentar obter meios de prova do que sucede de errado durante as audiencias judicativas. "Por que desassociam por apostasia pessoas que crêem em Deus, em Cristo e na Bíblia?" A revista A Sentinela de 1/4/1986, na pág. 31, respondeu: "... a base da associação aprovada com as Testemunhas de Jeová não pode ser apenas uma crença em Deus, na Bíblia, em Jesus Cristo', e assim por diante. ... '''simplesmente professar tais crenças não autoriza ninguém a ser conhecido como Testemunha de Jeová' ... requer a aceitação de todas ... as crenças bíblicas singulares das Testemunhas de Jeová. É a este corte total no relacionamento social e até mesmo o mero cumprimento, que os seus críticos argumentam que este proceder já ofende os Direitos Humanos e o seu exércicio de liberdade religiosa. Por sua vez, a religião argumenta dizendo que todos os que se tornam Testemunhas, o fizeram em sã consciência e na plena capacidade das suas faculdades e, por isso, aceitaram estas regras no momento em que decidem batizar-se. Entendem que decidir cortar totalmente o relacionamento social com um ex-membro (seja desassociado ou dissociado, e independente do seu motivo), que violou regras religiosas pré-estabelecidas que havia aceite solenemente por ocasião de seu batismo, é um direito que tambem lhes assiste. Uma excepção a isto, é se a Testemunha possuí vínculos conjugais e familiares diretos com o ex-membro. Alguma medida de contato será permitida no caso de existirem vínculos laborais, comerciais e legais desde que não possam ser eliminados. Entendem ainda que nenhum desassociado poderá obter em Tribunal qualquer indemnização por danos morais por ter sido desassociado. Do ponto de vista legal, a religião propriamente dita não desassocia ninguém. Procedimentos com Desassociados O artigo "Demonstre lealdade cristã quando um parente é desassociado" considera este assunto no Nosso Ministério do Reino de 8/2002, pág. 3. Este artigo afirma logo de início: "Esses princípios aplicam-se tanto para os que foram desassociados como para os que se dissociaram". Como tratar um Desassociado Como tratar um Desassociado: A Palavra de Deus ordena que os cristãos não tenham companheirismo com uma pessoa expulsa da congregação: "Cessai de ter convivência com qualquer que se chame irmão, que for fornicador, ou ganancioso, ou idólatra, ou injuriador, ou beberrão, ou extorsor, nem sequer comendo com tal homem ... Removei o homem iníquo de entre vós." (I Coríntios 5:11,13) As palavras de Jesus, registradas em Mateus 18:17, também são relevantes: "Seja [ aquele que foi expulso ] para ti apenas como homem das nações e como cobrador de impostos [ algém desprezado e odiado ]". Os ouvintes de Jesus sabiam muito bem que os judeus daqueles dias não se associavam com gentios e repudiavam os cobradores de impostos. Assim, Jesus estava ensinando seus seguidores a não se associar com alguém que tivesse sido expulso. Veja A Sentinela de 15/12/1981, pág. 14-6." Isto significa que "evitamos também o convívio social com quem foi expulso. Isso significa que não vamos com ele a piqueniques, festas, jogos, compras, ao cinema, nem tomamos refeições com ele, quer em casa quer num restaurante. "Se alguns continuarem uma associação que não é absolutamente necessária com o membro da família desassociado, que mora fora do lar, a Comissão deverá amorosamente ajudá-los a entender os princípios envolvidos e a concordar com o conselho da Bíblia. Se uma pessoa desassociada não está morando no lar, II João 9-11 mostra que 'nunca deveríamos recebê-lo em nossos lares, nem cumprimentá-lo'. Desrespeito persistente à instrução da Bíblia de 'cessar de manter convivência' com tal pessoa pode levar à desassociação. (Nosso Ministério do Reino de 3/1971, pág. 2) Falar com o Desassociado E quanto a falar com o Desassociado? Embora a Bíblia não trate de cada situação possível, II João 10 nos ajuda a entender o conceito de Jeová sobre a questão: "Se alguém se chegar a vós e não trouxer este ensino [ isto é, a Doutrina de Cristo], nunca o recebais nos vossos lares, nem o cumprimenteis." Comentando isso, A Sentinela de 15/12/1981, na pág. 21, diz: "Um simples "Oi [ Olá ]" dito a alguém pode ser o primeiro passo para uma conversa ou mesmo para amizade. Queremos dar este primeiro passo com alguém desassociado?" (Nosso Ministério do Reino de 8/2002 pág. 3) De fato, é como diz o mesmo número de A Sentinela, na pág. 27: "O fato é que, quando um cristão se entrega ao pecado e tem de ser desassociado, ele perde muito: sua posição aprovada perante Deus; ... a associação agradável com os irmãos, inclusive grande parte da associação que teve com parentes cristãos." "A fim de continuar a fazer parte desta fraternidade, os verdadeiros cristãos evitam toda a associação com todos aqueles no seu meio que se tornam promotores de ensinos falsos, divisórios. (Romanos 16:17,18) O apóstolo cristão João orientou concristãos a nunca receberem em casa tal instrutor falso, nem o cumprimentarem, porque isso daria a este a oportunidade de apresentar sua doutrina deturpada, corrupta. Cumprimentar a tal indicaria certa medida de aprovação e tornaria a pessoa partícipe das "suas obras iníquas". (Estudo Prespicaz das Escrituras, Vol. 1, 1988, pág. 259-60) Morando na mesma casa Morando na mesma casa: Será que isso significa que os cristãos que vivem na mesma casa com um familiar desassociado devem evitar falar, comer e se associar com ele ao cuidar das atividades diárias? A Sentinela de 15/4/1991, na nota da pág. 22, diz: "Se numa família cristã houver um parente desassociado, essa pessoa ainda poderá participar dos procedimentos e das atividades normais e cotidianos da família." Assim, fica por conta dos membros da família decidir até que ponto o parente desassociado precisa ser incluído quando tomam as refeições ou cuidam de outras atividades domésticas. Mesmo assim, devem evitar dar a impressão aos irmãos com quem se associam [ as demais Testemunhas da congregação, e em particular, aos anciãos ] de que nada mudou depois da desassociação." A revista A Sentinela de 15/12/1981, na pág. 24, diz a respeito do desassociado ou dissociado: "Os anteriores vínculos espirituais foram totalmente cortados. Isso se dá até mesmo com respeito aos seus parentes, inclusive os dentro do seu círculo familiar imediato. ... Isto significa mudanças na associação espiritual que possa ter existido no lar. Por exemplo, se o marido for desassociado, a esposa e os filhos não se sentirão à vontade se ele dirigir um estudo bíblico familiar ou liderar na leitura da Bíblia e na oração. Se ele quiser proferir tal oração, como numa refeição, tem o direito de fazer isso na sua própria casa. Mas eles poderão fazer calados as suas próprias orações a Deus. O que se dá quando o desassociado no lar quer estar presente quando a família lê a Bíblia em conjunto e tem estudo bíblico? Os outros poderão deixar que ele esteja presente para escutar, se não tentar ensiná-los ou transmitir suas ideias religiosas." Orar por parente Desassociado A revista A Sentinela de 1/1/1972, na pág. 31, considera "pode acontecer que, desde a sua desassociação, ele dê evidência de arrependimento. Seria correto orar por ele? Em lealdade a Jeová e ao seu arranjo, o cristão se refrearia de orar por ele". "Os ex-amigos e os parentes ... deixam a cargo dos pastores designados [ desde 1991, anualmente dois anciãos designados pelo Corpo de Anciãos ] tomarem a iniciativa de ver se tais pessoas estão interessadas em retornar." (Carta da Sociedade dos EUA de 20/2/1991; A Sentinela de 15/4/1991, pág. 22)] Filho menor de idade que mora com os pais Se um filho menor de idade que mora com os pais é desassociado, os pais cristãos ainda são responsáveis pela criação dele. A Sentinela de Novembro de 1988, na pág. 20, diz: "Da na maneira como continuarão a prover-lhe alimento, roupa e abrigo, os pais têm de instruí-lo discipliná-lo em harmonia com a Palavra de Deus. Assim, pais amorosos podem providenciar ter com ele um Bíblico Domiciliar|estudo bíblico domiciliar], mesmo se estiver desassociado. Talvez derive o maior beneficio corretivo do estudo se eles estudarem com ele a sós. Ou talvez decidam que possa continuar a participar no arranjo de estudo da família." Veja também A Sentinela de 1/10/2001, pág. 16-7. Parentes que não moram na mesma casa Parentes que não moram na mesma casa: "A situação é diferente quando o desassociado ou dissociado é um parente que vive fora do círculo familiar imediato e fora do lar", declara a revista A Sentinela de 15/4/1988, na pág. 28 e 15/12/1989, na pág. 30 - “Retificação”. "Poderá ser possível ter quase nenhum contato com tal parente. Mesmo que houvesse alguns assuntos familiares que exigissem contato este certamente ficaria reduzido ao mínimo", em harmonia com a ordem divina de cessar de convivência com qualquer que tenha pecado e não tenha se arrependido. (I Coríntios 5:11) Os cristãos leais devem seriamente evitar associação desnecessária com esse parente, até mesmo reduzindo os tratos comerciais ao mínimo possível. Veja também A Sentinela de 15/12/1981, pág. 25-6. Pai, Mãe ou Filho quer regressar a casa A Sentinela trata de outra situação que pode surgir: "Que dizer quando um parente do círculo familiar imediato, como um filho, o pai ou a mãe, que não moram na casa, é desassociado e depois quer mudar-se novamente para a casa? A família poderá decidir o que fazer, dependendo da situação. Por exemplo, o pai ou a mãe desassociados podem estar doentes ou talvez não possam mais cuidar de si mesmos em sentido financeiro ou físico. Os filhos cristãos têm a obrigação bíblica e moral de ajudar. (I Timóteo 5:8) ... O que se fizer dependerá de fatores tais como as verdadeiras necessidades do pai ou da mãe, sua atitude e a consideração que o chefe da família tem para com o bem-estar espiritual da família." Veja A Sentinela de 15/12/1981, pág. 24-5. Quanto a um filho, o mesmo artigo continua: "Pais cristãos às vezes, por algum tempo, acolheram de novo um filho desassociado que ficou física ou emocionalmente doente. Mas, em cada caso, os pais poderão avaliar as circunstâncias individuais. Viveu o filho desassociado sozinho, não podendo mais fazê-lo agora? Ou quer ele voltar principalmente porque seria uma vida mais fácil? Que dizer de sua moral e de sua atitude? Introduziria ele "fermento [ simbolo de influência corrompedora ]" no lar? (Gálatas 5:9)" Category:Doutrinas Category:Testemunhas de Jeová